


Silver lining

by orphan_account



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Twilight is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything was okay until they switched worlds. Twilight hated switching worlds but this was the worst one yet. he loved his cub, but he really hated his Hyrule.Twilight Angst.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Silver lining

The feeling of going through a portal was never a fun one. Especially when the portal was to Wilds Hyrule. It took a few minutes for everyone to gather themselves from the unpleasant shock to their systems. Twilight and Four always seemed to be the worst off while Wild was practically unphased.

The harsh wind tore at their faces not helping any gather their wits. Twilight dug his hands into the earth. The coarse dirt finding its way under his fingernails and the rocks scraping his palms. It didn’t matter, as long as he was holding on to something. He needed to make sure the world wasn’t tilting.

Hands grabbed at his tunic pulling him into a kneeling position. Gritting his teeth as his knees dug into the hard earth he risked opening his eyes to see who pulled him from his much-preferred position.

“Don’t growl! It’s rude I’ll have you know” The voice was raspy and very very amused.

“Shut your mouth cub, not all of us are as adapted as you are” he flexed his palms quickly realizing it was a mistake as the blood from a cut the rocks made started oozing out at a faster pace. Wincing he closed his left palm. Wild didn’t need to worry about him or any of the others for that fact. His small cut would hold them back more and they didn’t need that.

It didn’t seem to matter as Wild was already looking at his slate doing Hylia knows what. A groan to his left brought his attention to Four who looked miserable. Twilight would have voiced his agreement but his stomach would not agree with that. He decided to instead focus on the others. Sky was standing, a soft smile on his face enjoying the wind. It probably reminded him of home. Hyrule was slowly making his way to Four hopefully going to help him. Looking to his left he saw just how high they were. It seemed like they were on a mountain. Wonderful.

“It’s not that bad, it’s just like getting back your land legs”

“Wind I love you but I don’t need sailor talk, I need some space.” glancing further to his left he saw Wind standing over His mentor who looked like he hadn’t slept in a week. He would have to check upon him. 

Getting up on his feet he noticed both Legend and Warriors where missing. He was about to call out to ask where they were when his left hand sent a sharp stabbing pain up his arm. Alright no moving his fingers.

“Why am I always stuck with Mr grump here?.” there they were. Good everyone was accounted for.

“Are you okay Twi?” the soft voice startled him and he jumped which inturn made Hyrule jump.  
“Yeah, just a little shaken, you know” he made a show of not wincing so Hyrule would leave him alone. “ nice view”

“umm, yea it sure is.” Hyrule looked uneasy at the small talk. “ it’s a mountain for sure.”

Twilight hummed in response as the silence grew between them. “Lovely mountain, nice and high, above the ground.” he internally groaned at his response. He was trying to bore Hyrule to get him away so he could wrap his cut himself but the younger boy seemed content. 

“I like mountains don’t you Twilight?” Hyrule decided to sit down patting the ground beside him motioning for Twilight to sit beside him. Twilight reluctantly sat down next to the boy trying not to wince as the movement jolted his hand. 

They sat there looking out over the fields for too long in Twilight’s opinion. His hand was stinging really bad now and he considered asking Hyrule to treat it for him. He was sitting beside him after all. That was until he felt a drop of rain on his head and everyone promptly began to freak out and groan.

Hyrule got up and offered his had to Twilight. He reached up to grab it as his left hand which was supporting, wet with rain and blood slipped. His body hit the ground hard. Twilight could feel a rock hit his hip. Letting out a yelp of agony he failed to notice he was slipping further until suddenly the hard earth was no more.


End file.
